


I'm the guardian of your nights/Turning your sorrow into gold

by I_am_the_ace_toast



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, How things might have gone after ep 2 if Q2 had kissed, I think everything in here is happy lol, Movie Night, and if there was almost no drama for some reason, just happy Kieutou, kieutou, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_ace_toast/pseuds/I_am_the_ace_toast
Summary: "So, like, hypothetically, if you had to choose one from the friend group...to date...who would it be?"Fatou swallows and opens her mouth to say something along the lines of "Haha, I don't date friends."Instead what comes out is: "Well that depends."Kieu My’s eyes flicker back to Fatou's eyes."Depends on what?"Fatou closes her eyes briefly. She can't back out now.Contorting her face into what she hopes conveysbrave, Fatou opens her eyes again and meets the other girl's gaze."If we're friends or not."She can feel Kieu My’s breath on her face.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 50
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
> okay okay.  
> I originally wanted this to be not _as_ tame, but apparently I'm too innocent to write any sentence with the word "tongue" in it.  
> title of the fic is from "Mind if I Stay" from Kadebostany, from that museum clip.  
> I'm writing this while being _very optimistic_ about todays episode sooooooooo it's gonna be great!  
> Thanks again to my wonderfulful Beta Celery, (this is her tumblr)  
> Okay, hope you all like it!  
> Love, Lube (you can also follow my tumblr if ya want @acewlwtoast.)

"So, like, hypothetically, if you had to choose one from the friend group...to date...who would it be?"  
Their faces are close. Fatou can't focus on anything but Kieu My. So. Close. 

Now...this.  
This question.  
What kind of question even is that?  
It sounds like...flirting.  
No. Kieu My wouldn't flirt with her. Right? 

Fatou stares at her eyes and actually witnesses Kieu My's gaze dropping to her lips.  
_This can't be happening_  
Okay so Kieu My _is_ flirting.  
Now, what to do with that knowledge? 

A good strategy would probably be to lean back and stop this; before it ends in Kieu My realizing what she just did and inevitably breaking Fatou's heart.  
Yes, good idea. 

Fatou swallows and opens her mouth to say something along the lines of "Haha, I don't date friends."  
Instead what comes out is: "Well that depends." 

Kieu My’s eyes flicker back to Fatou's eyes.  
"Depends on what?"  
Fatou closes her eyes briefly. She can't back out now. 

Contorting her face into what she hopes conveys _brave_ , Fatou opens her eyes again and meets the other girl's gaze.  
"If we're friends or not."  
She can feel Kieu My’s breath on her face. 

"What does that mean?" Kieu My leans even closer. 

Trying not to look at the other girl's lips, Fatou tilts her head to the side. "You know what it means." 

Okay, it's clear now.  
Fatou's body tenses up in anticipation when Kieu My lifts a hand to her face.  
The taller girl slowly cups her cheek, her thumb almost grazing Fatou's lower lip. 

This time it's Fatou who leans in, pushing forward until their lips finally connect, tension buzzing around them.  
Kieu My lets out a small gasp. Fatou can't help but smile into the kiss. 

Kieu My happily reciprocates, taking Fatou's face into her hands and trying to position herself better to deepen the kiss. 

Fatou's hand, which was kind of still in the bowl of popcorn, is awkwardly trapped between the bowl and Kieu My's body.  
She tries to slowly move it out of this, to be honest, _very_ uncomfortable position, but in her daze and this increasingly heated "interaction", she instead pulls her hand out quickly, which sends the bowl flying through the whole room, landing on the floor with a loud clattering sound. The missing obstacle also causes Kieu My to now basically slip and fall into Fatou's lap. 

Kieu My pushes herself up with a rather dumbfounded expression.  
They awkwardly look at each other. Fatou wishes she could slap herself for ruining this moment. 

Fatou finally opens her mouth to end this horrifying silence, when both are startled by a groan which _isn't_ theirs. 

Then it hits her.  
"Ava," she breathes out, looking at the slowly moving figure, now sprawled out across the floor.  
Kieu My still in her lap, Fatou begins to giggle.  
This startles them both, and after a few seconds, Kieu My joins in.  
They quietly try to shush each other, and Kieu My even tries to sit up and compose herself. 

Once the room is quiet again, Fatou glances at Ava, who is luckily still asleep.  
"I should probably get her to bed." She looks at the other girl, who is still desperately trying to save her ice queen persona by fixing her slightly messed up hair.  
"Yeah...uhm-" 

There it is again.  
The awkward silence.  
Fatou bites her lip, thinking about what they just did.  
"I-" Kieu My interrupts her  
"Whatever you're about to say, we should get Ava to bed first, okay?"  
Fatou nods and Kieu My smiles shyly before slowly getting up. 

"So...how are we gonna do this?"  
Fatou shrugs and taps Ava's back.  
"Psssst, Ava!"  
The girl groans and rolls on her back.  
"C'mon, we’re gonna get you to bed." 

After a while, Fatou manages to coax Ava from her sleep, while Kieu My cleans up the popcorn on the floor, and not too long after, Ava is lying in her bed, peacefully snoring.  
Fatou steps out of Ava's room, quietly closing the door. 

As she turns around, she's startled by Kieu My standing right in front of her.  
"gAH!” “...hey," both try (and fail) to keep their cool.  
Kieu My starts bouncing on her feet  
"Soooo, what's your plan now?" 

Fatou can't help looking at Kieu My's lips again, still a bit swollen from their little _session._

"Uhm, how about I make us some tea? I don't think I wanna leave yet." She smiles up at the other girl, who is nodding her head excitedly. 

The two of them working in the kitchen is weirdly comfortable. They are still dancing around each other and no one has said a thing about what happened earlier.  
But since neither of their reactions were bad, the air around them is more so one of anticipation than of fear.  
Each waiting for the other to make the next move. 

Despite being two girls in a strange household, they actually manage to make tea.  
Fatou suddenly remembers that Nora always stashes secret cookies in a corner of one of the cabinets.  
She goes up to it and stretches but-  
She's too short.  
She begins turning around, "Hey, Kieu My, would you mind-"  
"Don't worry, I got it." 

Kieu My is already standing behind Fatou.  
She reaches out one hand for the cookies in the cabinet, while resting the other on Fatou's shoulder.  
Fatou is now trapped. Again. This time between Kieu My and the kitchen counter. 

The close proximity gives her goosebumps and makes it practically impossible to ignore her rapidly rising heart rate.  
"Thanks." She mumbles when Kieu My sets the cookies on the counter. 

Fatou now has enough space to turn around.  
Though doing this seems to bring her face dangerously close to Kieu My, since the other girl had apparently not considered stepping back yet. 

Their gazes meet again, and this time there is no one stopping them from leaning in. So they do exactly that. Kieu My bowing down slightly and Fatou stretching to meet her halfway.  
Their lips touch. They kiss softly, savouring this moment.  
Kieu My's hands somehow find their way to Fatou's neck, resting there as the two of them get lost in their kiss. 

Unsure of what to do with her hands, Fatou decides to place them on Kieu My's waist, after flailing them around for a bit.  
The kiss turns less innocent after a while though, Kieu My successfully pinning Fatou against the kitchen counter. 

Increasingly heated kissing and short breaths fill the apartment, still, things calm down after a few minutes.  
Kieu My finally takes a step back and looks at Fatou with her flushed face and beautifully dishevelled hair. 

Fatou has to hold on to the counter behind her, not trusting her wobbly legs. 

Catching her breath, she looks up at Kieu My.  
"You didn't take my hand first," she says, remembering their little flirting lesson earlier. 

The other girl just grins and grabs Fatou's hand, dragging her back to the table where their, now cold, tea is waiting. 

The next ten minutes are easy again.  
Each of them drinking their tea, trying not to beam too much at each other.  
Until, suddenly, an old fear sparks up inside Fatou.  
For once, Fatou speaks up. 

"Can we...not pretend this never happened?"  
She looks up at Kieu My, who's sitting there with raised eyebrows.  
The ice queen bites her lip and clicks her nails against her cup.  
She takes a deep breath.  
"I wasn't planning on doing that."  
Her look is sincere. The cold distance from before is now a relic of the past. 

"Okay," Fatou smiles and looks back down at her cup.  
"I think I should go home soon," Kieu My says, causing her to look up again.  
"But," the tall girl continues, "Can I maybe text you later tonight?" 

Fatou nods, grinning again.  
"I would like that," they smile at each other.  
"We should do this more often," the smaller girl sips her tea and looks out the window. 

For some reason, Kieu My starts choking on her tea and coughs, going completely red, "Which part do you mean exactly?" 

Now it's Fatou's turn to blush, realizing what her sentence might have implied. "I was actually talking about watching a horror movie together. Apparently good things come from zombies." 

They smile at each other and continue drinking their tea.  
When their cups are dry, Kieu My leaves, albeit not without stealing one more kiss from Fatou and some secret cookies from Nora. 

Closing the door, Fatou sighs happily. Exhausted, she enters Ava's room quietly.  
Her friend is still sleeping peacefully, so Fatou steps around her things carefully and lies down on the other side of the bed to watch over her.  
After a while she drifts off, barely missing her phone buzzing with the promised message from Kieu My.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yeah. Shit, I feel so bad about leaving Kieu My alone. You saw her, right? Did she seem okay after I hung up?" Zoe asks.  
> Right. Kieu My.  
> Fatou is suddenly flooded with memories from the night before.  
> "Well, yeah. She seemed okay after a while. I- yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, new chapter here we goooo  
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, and my beta Celery really saved my ass here.  
> I definetely think I'll continue with this story, especially since this was more of a filler chapter?  
> Anyways, let me know what you think :D  
> Have fun reading!

“I’m home! Where is everyone?” Zoe shouts happily, incidentally waking Fatou, and possibly the whole city. 

Next to Fatou, Ava begins to stir. After sitting up and climbing, not so gracefully, over her friend, Fatou follows the enticing scent of coffee to the kitchen. 

She checks the clock upon entering. 10:20 a.m.  
"Morning Zoe."  
"Oh, morning Fatou!” The girl smiles at her, “You and Ava get up to some music magic yesterday?”

"Yeah, we had our girls night," Fatou takes the coffee pot and pours herself a cup.  
"Oh yeah. Shit, I feel so bad about leaving Kieu My alone. You saw her, right? Did she seem okay after I hung up?"  
Right. Kieu My.  
Fatou is suddenly flooded with memories from the night before.  
"Well, yeah. She seemed okay after a while. I- yes."

Zoe looks at her curiously, "Okaaaaay then. I'll text her later. I really hope she isn't mad. I just couldn't leave Finn yesterday."  
Text. _Kieu My wanted to text me_  
Fatou makes a mental note to check her phone as soon as she can.

She taps on the counter.  
"I think Ava also woke up,” she says, pushing off the counter and beginning to make her way back to Ava’s room. “I should check on her."  
"Okay! See ya later then."

She enters Ava's room to find her friend yawning and blinking slowly.  
"Oh, hey, Fatou. Thanks for getting me to bed yesterday. I had such a long week. I think I dozed off pretty quickly?"  
Fatou nods her head quickly, biting her lip.  
"Yep, but you didn't really miss that much;"  
She plops down on Ava's office chair and looks at the other girl, "The movie wasn't even that great."

"That's fine then," Ava stretches her back.  
"How were things with Kieu My?"  
Fatou tries to remain cool and answers, her voice a bit more high pitched than usual:  
"Oh it was alright. We talked a bit. Then we got you to bed and she left."

Ava squints a bit and tilts her head to the side.  
"Oh, that's good. Really happy she didn't pull any shit on you."  
This startles Fatou. Of course, she was aware that Kieu My is still the ice queen when she's not alone with her.  
But she _did_ seem really sincere last night. Fatou looks at her feet.

"Anyway. I smell coffee. Is Zoe home?" Ava asks Fatou, who nods, and gets up.  
"You coming?" With that she leaves, though a still contemplating Fatou remains in her room.  
"Yes, in a bit," she mumbles, looking at her phone lying on the nightstand.

 _Only one way to find out._  
She gets up, a determined look on her face, and walks to her phone.  
She reaches out slowly and turns it around to check her notifications.

She spies a few messages in the Cashqueens group but nothing else very important. Until, that is, Fatou scrolls down and-  
**Unknown number:** _sleep well Fatou :)  
Also, you give really good flirting advice. I tried a few tricks earlier, and even though I didn't follow your instructions completely, she seemed to like it. I'm thinking about asking her if she wants to drink some tea again sometime. Or take her to watch a horror movie, like we talked about. What do you think?_

Fatou squeals and throws herself on the bed.  
Not only did Kieu My text, she was full-on _flirting!_  
She immediately saves Kieu My's number and re-reads the message.  
Her mind wanders to the night before.  
Heated, yet, soft and tentative.  
She remembers the feeling of Kieu My pressed against her, hands on her neck.

 _Wait. That means we might...do it again._ She shoots up, face burning.  
Trying to calm herself down, she stands up and makes her way back to the others.  
_I really shouldn't think about this in Ava's bed._ Still trying to calm down, she enters the kitchen, where Ava and Zoe prepared a small breakfast.

"There she is!" Zoe greets the mildly red girl and hands her her coffee.  
In spite of the comfortable chatter, Fatou is distracted by Kieu My’s text. She can't think of anything witty or funny to reply.

She's pondering all the while helping clean up, saying goodbye, and walking home.  
When Fatou finally sits down on her own bed, she decides to be a bit bolder than usual, settling on directly referencing Kieu My's text.

After writing and rewriting her message multiple times, she finally sends it, promptly throwing the phone on her bed and going downstairs to spend some time with her family.

 **Kieu My:** _sleep well Fatou :)  
Also, you give really good flirting advice. I tried a few tricks earlier, and even though I didn't follow your instructions completely, she seemed to like it. I'm thinking about asking her if she wants to drink some tea again sometime. Or take her to watch a horror movie, like we talked about. What do you think?_

 **You:** _Hey :)  
It's always nice to hear that my tactics seem to be successful.  
And if you used all tricks correctly, I’m sure she’d love to drink some tea with you again. I, as your official flirting teacher, would also recommend trying to woo her with ramen.  
I’ve heard it works wonders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki  
> We really need more content before Kieutou finally makes up again and COMMUNICATES.  
> I'm still optimistic tho (not clowning!)  
> But I guess we'll see.  
> As always, thanks to my Beta Celery @celialestial (for some reason linking things here doesn't work qwq)  
> Love, Lube


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Oh, Ava, I sure hope you slept well on Friday. You seemed pretty exhausted."  
> Fatou's head shoots up and-  
> It's really Kieu My, looking mildly awkward, but still politely chatting with her friends a few steps in front of her.

Come Monday, Fatou walks toward school with a bounce in her step. She and Kieu My had texted all weekend, flirting and joking, though they still hadn’t made any plans to meet up.   
Hoping to see Kieu My again soon, Fatou’s eyes scan the courtyard, stopping once she sees Nora and Ava beckoning her over.   
Her friends come first, and she immediately walks up to them.  
The two are sitting at their spot, chatting.

"Fatou!" It's Mailin, joining her. "Good morning! How was your weekend?" she asks, rummaging through her bag.  
"Oh it was alright,” Fatou cranks up her neck and inspects the little art installments hung up on the ceiling. “I didn't do much except hang out with Ava on Friday." 

"Well, that sounds nice. Chocolate?"  
Taking off her mask, Fatou accepts the proffered treat.  
By now the two girls have arrived at the table.  
"My girls" Nora stands and hugs them both, "Ouh, chocolate?"

Mailin shares her chocolate with the others while Fatou looks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tall girl she can't get out of her mind.  
Ava interrupts her thoughts by telling the rest of the Cashqueens about their new song ideas. Fatou occasionally chimes in with some crazy ideas and wild gestures.

Eventually they split off, going to their different classes.  
Fatou trots behind Ava and Mailin, checking her phone to see if Kieu My texted her, but to no avail.  
She's pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice suddenly sounding in her ears.

"Hey! Oh, Ava, I sure hope you slept well on Friday. You seemed pretty exhausted."  
Fatou's head shoots up and-  
It's really Kieu My, looking mildly awkward, but still politely chatting with her friends a few steps in front of her.

Fatou shakes her head, walks up to them and smiles, "Good morning, Kieu My"  
Kieu My's eyes immediately latch onto hers.   
"Hello, Fatou!” her face breaks out into a shy grin. “How was your weekend?"  
Completely in their own world, the smaller girl replies, "Oh, I mostly stayed at home after Saturday morning."

Kieu My nods and seems to suddenly remember that they're, in fact, not alone.  
"Uhm. Okay, so uh, see you all later then, I guess!" With that, she spins around on her heel and walks off into the opposite direction.

"That was interesting," says Ava, a bit sceptical but not displeased.  
"Don't we have the same class as her? Why is she going that way?" Mailin is slightly panicking, pulling out her timetable.  
"Doesn’t matter! C'mon or we'll be late!" exclaims Ava, pulling Mailin and Fatou, who's still watching the spot where Kieu My vanished from sight, along with her.

They reach the classroom early and sit in their seats, waiting for class to start.  
A few minutes later, Kieu My appears with a slightly red face, and sits down next to Ismail, who shoots Fatou a confused look.  
The teacher enters and Fatou tries to concentrate on him instead.  
When her phone buzzes, though, she can't help but look back at Kieu My, who is biting her lip and pushing her phone into her bag.

Fatou drums on the table and tries to concentrate on what the teacher is saying, and _not_ think of her phone, which seems to get hotter and hotter in her pocket.  
After minutes of not understanding a word of what the teacher is saying, she gives into the urge and checks her phone.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she discreetly looks at her messages, still trying to hide it under the table.  
 **Kieu My:**  
 _You got free after 5th period too, right? Wanna meet up near the physics rooms, right by that space graffiti?_  
"Fatou, what do you have there?" Fatou's head shoots up to see the teacher eying her suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just checking-"  
"Excuse me, sir," Kieu My pipes up suddenly, thankfully interrupting Fatou, "I think you made a mistake in your equation?"  
Both the teacher and Fatou (and probably the whole class too), blink at her, then at the blackboard, and back at Kieu My, who's pointing at the board with a slightly shaking hand.

"I, yeah. Let me check again." The teacher turns around, Fatou and her phone forgotten, and likely contemplates his job and life choices.  
Fatou quickly sends an answer to Kieu My to confirm their meetup, and quickly glances at the other girl, who seems to slump down in her chair and sigh for a moment.  
 _Okay, so she just totally saved my ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is again more of a filler chapter, sorryyyyy  
> Chapter 4 coming soon tho, it's already been written.  
> lmao, didn't mean to tease you all about that Kieutou....meet up ~~date?~~ I hope it'll be worth it.  
> Also, thank you all for your wonderful feedback in the comments <3
> 
> As alwayssssss much love to my Beta Celeryyyy (@celialestial hehe)  
> Chapter 4 coming soon!  
> Love, Lube <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fatou?" Kieu My walks up to her, apparently trying to appear cool and calm, even though Fatou just heard her running here and her face is completely flushed.  
> "Thank god you're here," says the still slightly panting girl, looking around.
> 
> "Kieu My? What is going on?" Fatou is laughing slightly.  
> Kieu My looks back at her, grins, and holds out her hand.  
> "Let's get outta here."

After another four exhausting hours of lessons, Fatou's classes are finally over.

Of course, she hadn't forgotten the upcoming meeting with Kieu My, but that doesn't mean that she's not startled once it's almost time.  
She tries to keep her calm while slowly making her way to the science tract of the school.

There are a few chairs lined up at the wall and Fatou slumps down on one of them, waiting.  
After a few minutes of nervously playing with her hair, she can finally hear running footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Fatou?" Kieu My walks up to her, apparently trying to appear cool and calm, even though Fatou just heard her running here and her face is completely flushed.  
"Thank god you're here," says the still slightly panting girl, looking around.

"Kieu My? What is going on?" Fatou is laughing slightly.  
Kieu My looks back at her, grins, and holds out her hand.  
"Let's get outta here."  
Fatou chuckles and intertwines her fingers with Kieu My's.  
"Where are we going?"  
Kieu My just laughs and pulls her along, leading her through dark hallways and past empty classrooms.

After a few minutes, Kieu My is no longer dragging Fatou along. They walk side by side with hands still connected, eventually reaching a stairway that leads down into an _even darker_ basement.  
"I hope you're not planning on kidnapping me," Fatou whispers and flexes her hand.

This causes Kieu My to let go of her palm, and carefully step down the stairs.  
"I just wanna show you something."  
Fatou scrambles to follow her before she disappears into the dark.  
_Who would think that the one time my classes end early, I’m exploring the damp basement of school. With Kieu My Vu._  
Shaking her head, she follows said girl, who is already continuing their descent down the steps.

At the bottom of the stairs, darkness envelops them both.  
"And now what?" Fatou asks, reaching for her pocket. "I can use my flashlight."  
No answer at first, only shuffling, before she can finally sense Kieu My, now standing right in front of her.  
"It should be here somewhere," the other girl murmurs. More shuffling.

"Ah. There we go." A click, and light suddenly floods the corridor.  
Fatou blinks up at Kieu My, who gives her a triumphant and confident smile, faltering slightly when their eyes meet.  
"Is there no light switch at the top of those stairs?" Fatou looks around.  
The whole way here doesn't seem scary at all now that she can actually see where she's going. They're in a small space between the end of the stairs and a big, heavy looking door.

"Hm. I wanted to make this a bit more exciting." Kieu My turns around and walks up to the door, holding it open.  
"Get in, it's heavy!"  
Fatou quickly steps around her, only to find herself in yet another dark room.

This time, however, the darkness issue changes quickly, with the door falling heavily into the lock, one more click resulting into the room lighting up suddenly.

Behind her Kieu My sighs, "There we go."  
The room seems to be some kind of big storage closet for art and science students, stuffed to the brim with old tables, boxes full of instruments, and art projects.  
Most of the art in here seems to be space themed, probably resulting from years of collaborations between the science and art teachers.  
There's a huge solar system made of cardboard and paint hanging so low off the ceiling that even Fatou almost needs to duck when stepping further into the room.

"Wow," Fatou breathes out, taking in this small world of young, curious minds discovering the vastness of space for the first time.

"I come here sometimes." Kieu My follows Fatou to the middle of the room and lets herself fall onto an old sofa with little space-themed patches sewn into the upholstery. “When I need to...escape to outer space.”

"So you like space, then." Fatou slumps down onto the other side of the sofa, still taking in her surroundings.  
"I love it," replies Kieu My, sitting up and reaching out her hand, as if trying to catch Saturn in her palm.  
"It might sound stupid,but, I really want to study astrophysics someday."

Fatou is totally captivated by this girl next to her.  
The normally calm, collected and cool girl now seems so young, talking about her dreams for the future.  
Kieu My drops her hand, "I'm sorry if I'm boring you, I-" She straightens her back, "I probably shouldn't have brought you here."

"I love it. And if anyone can study that stuff, it's you."  
She slowly reaches out to grab Kieu My's hand, pointing it back at the ceiling.  
"Which one's your favorite?"  
Faces close and hands intertwined, they stare at each other, before Kieu My answers,  
"I like them all."

She uses her free hand to cup Fatou's cheek, slowly leaning in and connecting their lips.  
After dreaming of doing this again for the past two and a half days, Fatou quickly melts into the kiss.

After a few moments of both of them getting lost in this entirely new feeling of bliss, Kieu My pulls back and rests her forehead on Fatou's. This is peaceful, until she suddenly shoots up, and looks around with a panicked look on her face.

"What the hell?" Fatou asks and stands up, rubbing the forming bruise on her forehead caused by Kieu My's sudden and harsh movement.  
"I forgot the fucking ramen!"  
Fatou groans and pulls her back down onto the sofa.  
"No, you don't get it, I had this all planned out!" Kieu My sighs and pouts at her.

Fatou pats her cheek gently, pulling her back down to kiss her.  
"We can do that next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a total madlad, just uploading two chapters in a day.  
> (And Celery is one too, proofreading them both so quickly holy cow)  
> YEAH BIG THANKS TO MY BETA CELERY <3  
> I wrote this while being really fucking tired and she fixed all the shit that came out that night lol  
> ANYWAYS enjoy this "meetup" ~~DATE~~.  
> See y'all soon!  
> Love, Lube  
> P.S. sorry if this feels ooc.... _I just want happy things, okay?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't stop herself from giggling, which seems to happen a lot lately.  
> Kieu My looks at her accusingly.  
> "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you could be so grumpy."  
> Her only response is a pout. Fatou pouts back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LET'S JUST ALL COLLECTIVELY IGNORE THAT THEY'RE ACTUALLY ON WINTER BREAK WHILE THIS TAKES PLACE, SO WHY TF WOULD THEY BE IN SCHOOL  
> I think it's not even that unrealistic for the German schools to put in two days of school in the break to "catch up on what we missed because of Corona", so I just put that in .(I mean my school gives us three more weeks of school right before we graduate because of that reason)  
> I'd like to keep all the times similar to how they are in the show _(looked up Instagram of the day I'm writing about to see if Kieu My was doing anything),_ so I thought I'd just add this in.  
> Hope it doesn't take away from the experience~~~

Fatou and Kieu My stay in this small bubble of theirs until the bell rings.  
They lie on the sofa, close but still not completely comfortable around each other.  
Fatou has her feet propped up on a box, hands intertwined with Kieu My's, whose head rests on her shoulder.

Fatou breaks the silence.  
"You don't have any more classes today, right?"  
Kieu My buries her face in Fatou's neck and gives a muffled reply.  
"I don't. But I still can't stay long," she groans. "I gotta help my parents in the shop later."

Fatou laughs, “Aw, poor bebi.” She pats her head gently, "We already have to go to school for like two days between Christmas and New Year's, and now you have to work?"  
Kieu My slowly sits up straight and puts her head in her hands.  
"Normally I wouldn't mind, but they want to start renovating soon. There’s just a lot to do.," her voice is muffled, but Fatou can still see that the other girl _really_ doesn't want to leave.

She can't stop herself from giggling, which seems to happen a lot lately.  
Kieu My looks at her accusingly.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't know you could be so grumpy."  
Her only response is a pout. Fatou pouts back.

She stretches and stands up, leaving a now even _grumpier_ Kieu My behind.  
"C'mon then. We don't have school anymore after tomorrow. At least for a week or so."  
She grabs the other girl's hands, trying to pull her up. Unsuccessfully.

Instead, Kieu My pulls her closer, almost causing her to fall into her lap.  
"I don't wanna leave yet."  
Now it's Fatou's turn to groan. "Kieu Myyy, I thought you had to go."  
She closes her eyes, trying not to smile.  
"You're just making this harder for both of us."

After a few seconds of just standing there, relishing the feeling of their hands interlocked, she reopens her eyes to find Kieu My still looking at her, smiling.  
The other girl tilts her head innocently.  
"Neither of us wants to leave, right? So why don't we just stay here for a bit?"  
Fatou exhales through her nose, "You're so stubborn." She leans down and kisses Kieu My softly.

She pulls back and still hovers in the same position.  
They grin at each other and Fatou sighs.  
"What am I supposed to say to that? I mean, you're not wrong."  
Kieu My just pulls her in by her hoodie and kisses her again.  
_This just feels so easy with her._

They kiss slowly and softly, Kieu My basically beaming while doing so and tugging Fatou closer.  
Fatou slowly lowers herself into her lap, putting her arms around Kieu My's shoulders.

This new position doesn't help keep things between them completely innocent, though.  
After a while, the kissing turns heated; and Kieu My pulls Fatou even closer, the other girl responding eagerly. She pushes closer, pressing them both against the soft cushions.

Both surprised by this enthusiasm, they can't hold back from giggling in-between kisses, when their noses bump against each other in their eagerness and breathing becomes harder.

After a bit, though not enough to let this go anywhere, Kieu My's phone buzzes.  
Fatou, who is still straddling her lap, is startled, pulling back with a surprised look on her face.  
Kieu My slowly opens her eyes after a few seconds before looking around, confused.

Fatou bites her lip, "I think it's your phone..."  
Kieu My looks at her hands, before shyly pulling them away from Fatou's bunched up hoodie.  
She reaches for the still ringing phone in her front pocket.  
She answers the call, looking at Fatou apologetically.  
"Hello? Yeah." She continues speaking in Vietnamese. Fatou slowly gets up from her lap to sit back down next to her.

As soon as Kieu My finishes the call she rolls her eyes.  
"That was my mom. I have to go meet her." She lets her phone fall onto the sofa.

"I guess that means you still have to leave," Fatou exhales and looks at the girl next to her, who is now trying to fix her slightly messed up hair.  
"I wish I didn't. Maybe we can text later? Or call?"  
"Yes," confirms Fatou, brushing a strand of hair out of Kieu My's face. "But you should really leave, otherwise your mom’ll be upset."

Kieu My looks at her, sighs deeply, and stands, pulling Fatou up with her.  
After a second of hesitating, they hug awkwardly, which probably lasts longer than an average embrace, and finally step back, trying not to smile too wide.  
“Okay then, bye-”  
“I’ll text you later then-”  
They say simultaneously.  
Kieu My steps back, smiles, and finally vanishes out the heavy door.  
Fatou slumps back down onto the sofa, contemplating whether or not she should text Kieu My right away, eventually realizing that it might be a bit _too_ early.  
After a while she also gets up and leaves, making her way through the corridors, hoping not to get lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki!  
> Here's another shorter, more Kieutou focused chapter.  
> More coming soon, but rn I'm just hoping for the canon reunion of the two ;-;  
> Thanks to my amazing Beta Celery (@celialestial) and as always, you can find me on tumblr @acewlwtoast.  
> Love, Lube <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I wanna tell you something."  
> Ava hums and doesn’t speak, giving Fatou space to talk.
> 
> "Last Friday, after you fell asleep, a few things happened. With me and Kieu My."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH  
> Here we go. I'm so sad that the season is ending today, but I bet we haven't seen the last of Druck!  
> I will probably still write more for this ship, cos those two dumbasses stole my heart.  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the season finale!  
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta Celery (@celialestial <3), and as always:  
> Love, Lube

Fatou is on her way home when her phone buzzes suddenly.  
She quickly pulls it out, checking to see if the message is from Kieu My.

**Ava**  
_Hey Chibi, we still on for tonight? ;)_

Fatou facepalms, groaning aloud when she remembers that she and Ava had made plans to hang out in the city.  
She sends a quick reply to confirm their meetup later that afternoon.

Upon arriving home she quickly disappears into her room, trying to avoid Ilai, in case he gets any math-related ideas.  
She has time before she needs to leave again, so she throws herself on her bed, pulling out her phone and scrolling through social media.  
After a while she, of course, lands on Kieu My's Instagram profile.

She scrolls through her pictures, admiring the girl's commitment to color-coordinating her profile.  
Time flies while Fatou gets lost in the pictures of the girl she saw not too long ago.  
When she finally checks the time again, she realizes that she needs to leave _now_ to hang out with Ava.  
She drops her phone, jumps off the bed and starts searching for her wallet.

She leaves the house shortly after that, trying to remember where she and Ava wanted to meet.  
A bit later than expected, she finally turns around a corner and sees her friend sitting on a bench near a playground.  
"Ava! I'm so sorry!"  
Ava turns around and smiles, getting up to hug Fatou.  
"You're not even that late today. Did you get held up? I thought you didn't have work on Tuesdays."

"I was actually..." Fatou lets go of the other girl and shakes her head. "You know what, I might tell you later."  
Ava gives her a sceptical look, but lets it go for now.  
"Okay then. What's the plan, Chibi?"

Fatou thinks, but is soon interrupted by her stomach's rumbling.  
"Maybe we can eat something? Breakfast was so long ago."  
She tilts her head and pouts at Ava. The other girl sighs and loops her arm through Fatou's.  
"Miss Jallow. Where would you like to dine tonight?"  
Fatou just laughs and pulls her along and fishes out her phone to find someplace to eat nearby.

"Wait, don't you remember? There's this amazing döner place nearby! Why don't we go there?"  
As Fatou moves to put her phone away, a notification catches her eyes. A message from Kieu My.  
Fatou blinks and continues to place her phone in her pocket, not wanting to get distracted when she's spending time with her best friend right now.  
If only she could keep her mind from drifting to the text, wondering what it says.

"Yes, let's go there! I'm not sure why I forgot it's here... I thought it was somewhere else."  
Ava laughs, "We just went there last week! Well, do you remember the way now?"  
Fatou shakes her head, trying not to feel ashamed.  
"It's no problem, bebi. I ‘ll lead the way." Ava suddenly starts singing, making Fatou giggle, "I can show the way, follow me, Fatouuu!"  
She pulls her along, both girls laughing and singing all the way to their destination.

They soon arrive at the restaurant, each buying döner, before taking them back to the playground.  
The two sit on the swings, silently swaying. After a while, Fatou swallows a bite and starts talking.  
"I think I wanna tell you something."  
Ava hums and doesn’t speak, giving Fatou space to talk.

"Last Friday, after you fell asleep, a few things happened. With me and Kieu My."  
Fatou stares at the ground. When there's no sound from her friend, she continues speaking.  
"I-we talked a bit, and it was really nice. We talked about our fears and..." She picks a slice of tomato from her food and flicks it to the ground, "It might have ended in us kissing. Or something."  
She takes a big bite, not wanting to tell her friend anything else before seeing her reaction.

Ava gets up without a word, throws away the paper her food was wrapped in, and sits on one of the playground benches.  
"Fuck," Fatou exhales and gets up, walking toward her friend and sitting down next to her, kebab still in hand.  
"Say something?" _I fucked up._

Ava sighs and sits back.  
"I mean, she bullied me, so, of course, I'm not the biggest fan of that. But," Ava smiles, "I'm really happy you told me. This seems really recent?"  
"Yes, it is. But it's nice." Fatou can't prevent herself from smiling when her head fills with thoughts of Kieu My.  
"Well then, who am I to keep you from that? Chibi, I just want you to be happy. I don't see a problem, as long as you give me time to adjust and don't like...rub it in my face."

Fatou is still smiling in spite of the tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.  
"Ava, you're the best. I love you."  
"I love you too. And I really want to be happy for you. But if she screws you over I will-"  
Fatou laughs and hugs her, almost causing them both, and most importantly the döner, to fall to the ground, interrupting Ava’s, likely not empty, threat.  
She then joins in the laughter, both girls now cracking up and hugging each other.

They spent more time on the playground, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, making up little songs and laughing.

Exhausted, Fatou falls into her bed as soon as she arrives home.  
She puts on her favorite axolotl hoodie and takes Maike out of her cage to let her roam freely around the room.  
When she takes out her phone to post a picture of her and Ava on her story, she finally remembers the messages she got from Kieu My, still unread.

She gasps and quickly opens the notification.  
**Kieu My:**  
_Hey, sorry I had to leave today. But I had a lot of fun! Really. I hope you enjoyed our little space adventure, even if there weren't any zombies or ramen._

Fatou quickly reads the message again and laughs at the monkey emojis Kieu My placed at the end of her message.  
_She's still not over that Ramen thing._  
She thinks for a while before finally answering.

**You:**  
_Don't worry! Yes, I really enjoyed our little trip. A lot.  
And we can just save the ramen and zombies for next time then ;)_

She leaves to go brush her teeth, and a new reply is already waiting for her when she returns.

**Kieu My:**  
_Next time O.O  
Hopefully soon :) Cos I can't wait to protect you from zombies_

**You:**  
_You're a real Zombiewoman then? I can bring the food and you will keep us safe._

**Kieu My:**  
_Yes, I will keep you safe. Well if Zombiewoman is my new name, who are you?_

**You:**  
_Oh, don't you know? I'm Axolotlgirl from space, the last of my kind :(_

**Kieu My:**  
_The last of your kind? I hope you're not lonely, then. Otherwise I will keep you company.  
Also, my dear Axolotlgirl, it was really nice talking to you again, but it has been a pretty long and exciting day for me and I am quite tired. Can we maybe continue this conversation tomorrow? (maybe in person?)_

**You:**  
_Now that you say it, I am pretty tired too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow :)  
Good night, Zombiewoman (I would love your company.)_

Fatou doesn't even remember when she slipped down from her bed and lay down on her floor. She stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, happily grinning.  
_Good day. Very fucking good day._  
She gets up, suddenly remembering the tortoise that's been moving through her room.  
She finds Maike quickly though, putting her back into her cage and warning her not to do something stupid, like flood the bathroom.  
Afterwards, she quickly falls onto her bed, re-reading her messages with Kieu My. She finally drifts off after a while, dreaming about space and galaxies colliding.


End file.
